


Double Materia

by SummerFairy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Humor, Materia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFairy/pseuds/SummerFairy
Summary: Yuffie left in the care of Tifa and Cloud her new and rare collection of materia during her trip to Kalm. But Tifa, in a clumsy gesture activated one of the materia and is now under a spell, which spell? How Cloud will handle the situation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.  
> Author note : I didn't play the game and don't know how all those materia work. What I wrote in this fic may not be accurate. Don't throw tomatoes at me, please ^^'  
> Takes place several months after the end of Advent Children Complete.  
> Edit 20/09/2019 : grammatical corrections were made thanks to my beta reader, EarendilElwing.

Tifa was in a good mood this morning. Last week she got a call from Yuffie telling her she would be coming to Edge for business and would visit them. Tifa was always happy to meet again with old friends, even when it came to the hyperactive ninja (Cloud was not as thrilled as her but she knew he liked the ninja princess nonetheless). Her spunky attitude always brought smiles and laughs everywhere she went.

As planned, Yuffie arrived in Seventh Heaven at ten o'clock in the morning. Tifa made a late breakfast for the whole family and chatted happily with her friend.

 

"So guys, I'm sorry, but I can't stay long. I have some important matters to deal with. But during this time, do you mind keeping something for me?" said Yuffie.

Cloud raised a sceptical eyebrow. When Yuffie asked for help it had a good chance of causing problems.

"What do you want us to keep for you Yuffie? If you want to leave your luggage here, it's ok." said a friendly Tifa.

"It's kind of precious, and I think it's safer to leave it here."

"And it is?" asked an impatient Cloud.

"My awesome box of new materia." Yuffie whispered to them as if she thought someone was listening to them.

"What?!" both Cloud and Tifa exclaimed at the same time.

"Yuffie! You're leaving your materia in the hands of others?? Are you ill?" asked Tifa. She placed her palm on Yuffie's forehead to check if she had a fever.

"Is there a trick in this?" asked Cloud.

Yuffie huffed at him. "No chocobo head. I need people I have faith in to keep my stuff during the meeting I have in Kalm. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are, Yuffie!" answered Tifa.

"Good!" She grinned at Tifa and placed a wooden box on the table and opened it.

"Look!It's a box of rare materia. Aren't they beautiful?"

Cloud leant towards the box to see six balls, each nestled in a velvet cushion.

"The colours are weird," he commented.

"Yup! It's called Double Materia. It has two colours in one for two abilities in one! Awesome, isn't it?"

"Eh! What? How is it possible for a materia to have two abilities? I've never heard of that!" exclaimed Tifa.

"It's a new generation of materia that's been stemming from scientific researches."

Cloud sighed, visibly disgusted. "Wonderful. Twice the amount of complication. Can't all those scientists stay quiet for a while?"

"Don't worry Cloud. No one will use it, since they are under my care. And I'm sure you two will keep them safe," said Yuffie.

"Sure..." said a dejected Cloud.

"Well, Yuffie, we will keep that box for you. When do you plan on coming back?"

"In three days, Tifa. Thank you guys! Oh! And can I stay a few days in Seventh Heaven when I'm back so that we can spend some time together?"

"Of course, you're always welcome. The kids will be with Barret, so you can take Marlene's bed."

"Yeah! Thank you so much! And thanks for the nice breakfast, Tif!"

With that, Yuffie was gone, leaving Cloud and Tifa with the box of materia.

"We'd better put that in a safe place," said Cloud.

"It's ok. I will put that box behind the bar so no one will touch it," said a reassuring Tifa.

"Ok."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Tifa was washing the last glasses of the evening. Only one hour and a half left and she could close Seventh Heaven for the night. A few customers were still drinking cheerfully.

She was tired tonight, her gestures starting to get clumsy.

 

She had woken up even earlier this morning because of Barret, who had decided to pick the kids at six o'clock in the morning. Seriously! Six o'clock? What was he thinking? She had made them breakfast, helped them pack their bags, gave them lunch boxes and finally said goodbye, leaving them in the care of Barret.

 

With the kids gone, she was alone, which also meant she had no help in the bar, as Cloud was busy with his deliveries. It was in those moments that she felt gloomy.

She tried to think about Yuffie. She would be back in a few days and would surely cheer her up.

She began to tidy the remaining glasses behind the bar.

She used a rag to clean the counter and inadvertently made the pile of coffee cups topple over. She tried her best to catch them, but in doing so, she accidently pushed the wooden box towards the edge of the counter and it fell to the floor.

Tifa swore in her mind.

All the customers turned towards her to see what had happened.

"Eh Tifa, are you ok?" one of the regulars asked.

"Yeah sorry; it's just broken cups. Don't worry."

"You look tired tonight. Where are the kids and your blond guy to help you?"

"Not here, as you can see." She sighed, not needing the reminder. She took the dustpan and the broom to clean her mess.

"Need some help, Tifa?" another regular asked. At least she had kind customers.

"No, it's ok. Really, thank you." she answered politely.

 

Once she took care of the broken pieces, she saw Yuffie's box and blanched when she noticed it was upside down. She picked it up with great care and saw that one of the materia was missing. She really swore this time. She crouched to take a look under the cupboard.

 

To her utter relief, the missing materia was there. She retrieved it and checked to see if it was broken. She rubbed it to remove the dust and was about to place it back in the box, when it began to glow in a purple and white light.

Tifa froze; she knew what it meant. She had unintentionally activated the materia without wanted it. In a panic, she put back the materia in the box and closed it quickly, but it was too late. She knew it.

She didn't know what the abilities of that materia were; she wondered if she would be transformed into a frog or a monster or anything else.

She had to do something quickly. She grabbed her cellphone and called Cloud. To her surprise, he picked up instantly.

"Cloud! I'm glad you answered! I have a problem: one of Yuffie's materia activated and I don't know what is going to happen. Where are you? Can you come back please?"

"Shit! I knew it would cause problems. How are you feeling Tifa? Did something change in you?"

"No, at least not yet. But I'm scared! Please Cloud, can you come back?"

"Don't worry Tif, I'm already on my way back home. I will be there in fifteen minutes. Be careful; if you are not feeling well, sit on a chair and don't move, ok?"

"Yeah ok. Cloud, thank you." She felt relieved to know he wasn't far away.

 

Those fifteen minutes were the longest of her whole life. She continued to serve beers to her customers, all the while internally praying she would not develop any weird behaviours.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Cloud parked Fenrir in the garage and stormed into the bar. He spotted her in the middle of the room. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. To Cloud's surprise, she all but threw herself at him.

"Tifa, are you alright?"

"Cloud, finally! You're here!"

She hugged him so tight, he felt as if she wanted to break his ribs.

"Oh god, that's a nice welcome! Me too! I want to have Tifa hugging me like that!" said a partially drunk customer.

"You can dream. You're too old for her! And too bald!" laughed one of his friends, also a little drunk.

Cloud shot them a dirty look, and they quickly stopped their comments.

He tried to make her loosen her grip on him, but she didn't want to comply.

She even began to cry. In that moment, Cloud was certain that something was wrong and that the mysterious materia already had some effects on her.

"I'm sorry but the bar is closing earlier tonight. You have ten minutes to finish your drinks," Cloud announced.

"What? But why?" the same drunk customer asked.

"Are you stupid? Can't you see Tifa is not feeling well?" answered the same drunk friend.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

Cloud coaxed her towards the kitchen to have some privacy.

"Tifa? Why are you crying?"

"I... hu... I'm happy you're here for me."

"Of course I am. Tell me what happened with the materia."

"Hu... the...what?" Clearly, she was elsewhere, her mind unfocused.

"Tifa, do you remember? You called me saying you activated a materia?"

"Ah, yes, everything was on the floor. I was so scared."

"Ok, which materia? What happened when it activated?"

"I... just... don't remember. I have a horrible headache."

"Tifa, please, try to remember; it's important." He hugged her a little to soothe her.

"Well, I was on the floor, and there was a purple and white light. At first I thought it was ok, but it wasn't, and then I called you and... and... I was suddenly really scared! I wanted you to be here."

"I'm here now. Don't worry."

"But I'm sorry I made you come back home when nothing happened. I'm not transformed into a frog or anything."

"You're not, but it had some effects. You're not normal right now, Tifa."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not. Your mind seems confused and you're crying."

"Oh. What am I going to do then?"

"Go to sleep and wait for the effects to stop. Can I let you go upstairs while I close the bar?"

"Ok." She nodded at him.

"Good." He noticed her frown and uneasiness. He really had to call Yuffie to find out what spell she was under.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

After closing the bar, he spent ten minutes on the phone listening to Yuffie yell about their foolish mistake. Finally, he got her to send him the list of the materia's abilities to his phone. The ninja girl herself didn't know what they were made for! She said she hadn't had time to play with her new toys yet. She was not of a big help, much to Cloud's dismay.

 

_NdA: I'm sorry for making Tifa looks like a crying baby lol She's not that kind of girl but it was fun to write her that way._


	2. Double Materia 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.
> 
> Author note : I didn't play the game but I recently watched some Let's play FF7 video, I understand a little better how those materia work.
> 
> Also I'm searching for a beta reader (yeah, because bad grammar and all *cry*) so if you are interested, feel free to contact me. I'm nice and I don't bite, promise!! Thank you! ;)
> 
> §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cloud read the long list of abilities, two for each materia. One of the materia was purple and white, it was the one Tifa spoke about earlier. He read attentively :  
"A double materia shining in purple and white, one ability is for Truth the other for Exacerbated Feelings."  
He frowned, what did that mean?  
Reading further he discovered all the six materia were part of a set of Psychological Modification. That would explain why Tifa was crying, she had a hard day and her tiredness turned into tears because of the materia.  
As for the Truth ability, well Tifa wasn't a liar so maybe it wouldn't make any difference... well maybe not... he thought about it five more minutes and came to the conclusion that it could be troublesome for him. What if she felt resentful towards him?  
After his return he witnessed how much he had damaged their relationship. Tifa was still all nice and she was still taking care of him but he could feel some apprehension coming from her. He knew she was still wondering if one day he would leave her again or not. So maybe he should fear that Truth ability!  
He sighed nonetheless, relieved that the spell she was under was not something like Blind, Shrink or Transform.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

On the evening, Tifa came in his room, wearing her makeshift pyjama, a white tight T-shirt and a black short. Tears were falling freely again from her eyes.  
Cloud stopped his paperwork and headed towards her.  
"Hey, Tifa, something is wrong?"  
"I'm all alone... I'm scared, I can't sleep." her voice was shaking, she really looked miserable and the view didn't sit well with Cloud. He hugged her, trying to calm her. It worked quite well to his surprise.  
"It's ok Tifa, don't worry, you will feel better tomorrow. Try to sleep, ok?"  
"Mmmhh."  
She calmed down only to settle down in his bed.  
"Teef, you can't stay here."  
"But! I... wanna be with you..."  
He looked back at her, surprised at her statement. He wondered if it was because of that Truth ability again. Maybe it was.  
"You can't, go back in your room please."  
She looked at him as if he had just slapped her. Her lips began to quiver and soon she was crying again... and it was ten times worse than five minutes ago.  
He thought that Exacerbated Feelings weren't going to be a big deal but it seemed he was really wrong!  
"You hate me? Do you?" She accused him.  
In front of his lack of reaction, she left his bed and stormed back into her room. Cloud was left speechless, seeing Tifa like that was so unlike her, she was not a touchy person nor a drama queen.  
He thought it was better to leave her alone, that she would fall asleep soon, so he resumed his paperwork.  
Ten minutes later, after replaying again and again her words (and all the guilt it brought back with it because he knew, just a few months earlier, he had been cold to her and distant because of the geostigma), and hearing her crying loudly as if someone had died, he couldn't stand it anymore.  
Exacerbated feelings or not, he wasn't going to let her in such a state all night long.

He knocked on her door and no answer came. He sighed and entered nonetheless.  
"Tifa, you know, it's not what you think, I'm sorry... I'm absolutely not hating you, don't think that please."  
She sniffled and turned slowly towards him and said in a weak voice : "Really?"  
"Yes, of course." He sat on the bed next to her, smiling reassuringly, again he thought it wouldn't be enough to comfort her but she seemed to feel better instantly. She leant her head against his shoulder.  
"Cloud, thank you."  
"It's ok silly, don't put yourself in such a state. Everything is alright." He lightly kissed her on her forehead. He didn't know how long they stayed like that. He gently pushed her away.  
"Try to sleep."  
"Ah...but..." she fidgeted nervously before catching his arm. He raised an eyebrow at her. She kissed him on his cheek. He sighed, it became evident that if he wanted her to stop crying he had to stay with her.  
"Would you like me to stay with you?" he finally asked.  
She nodded fervently with a big smile. He held her and made her lay down on her bed with him.  
"Ok then. But now, be a good girl and go to sleep."  
She giggled at him.

He quickly noticed she wasn't sleepy at all, especially when she attacked him with kisses.  
At first he thought it was funny, she was like a little girl kissing her dad she hadn't seen for a while. Soon he realized the situation could quickly become embarrassing for him, especially if he had to justify his actions tomorrow morning when she would be recovering her senses.  
He fought a little with her wandering hands before forfeited, letting her take off his shirt.

"Tifa, stop, you will regret it tomorrow morning."  
"Why would I Cloud? I would never regret spending some quality time with you."  
"Hu... quality time?"  
"Yes, it's rare for me to be able to spend time alone with you."  
Now that he thought about it, he was more and more often away on the week-end. He had made an effort to be more present for his family after the attack of the remnants but slowly he had been overwhelmed by Strife Delivery Services and didn't really notice he was drifting away from them again.

"Tifa, would you like to spend more time with me, like on the week-end?"  
"Of course! Yes, I would love that! But you're always on unplanned deliveries or tending your damn bike. I feel sad each time..."  
"Damn bike?? Hu... Tifa you don't like Fenrir?"  
"Mmmh, you give it more attention that me... not fair. You even wouldn't take me on a ride." she said in a sad and hurtful voice.  
Even if he knew it was because of the materia he was not immune to that kind of voice, it twisted his heart.  
He didn't know if he should laugh or be upset at her statement. So that was the truth? She wanted more attention from him? He felt stupid for not noticing it.  
He naively thought that after his return and their heart to heart conversation everything was alright, but no, she wasn't alright from what she was saying.  
"Cloud, come here..."  
He didn't have time to say anything because she was kissing him on the lips, and it was not a chaste one. His heart constricted at the idea of pushing her away, but he had to.  
"Teef, don't..."  
"Please, just a little more..." she kissed him again and he enjoyed it.  
"Teef, it's not that I don't want to but you're under a spell... at least wait until tomorrow, ok?"  
"No, I want my little baby chocobo all for myself tonight." she snacked her arms around his waist, keeping him against her.  
Little baby chocobo?? oh dear god, I'm so doomed. he thought.

He looked in her ruby eyes, full of love and shining beautifully... and it was his fall.  
He pressed his lips to her, savouring her sweet taste. They wrestled for awhile, Tifa kissing every parts of his body that weren't covered with clothes, Cloud trying to keep her satisfy without taking advantage of the situation, kissing her in parts that weren't considered indecent.  
Soon Tifa untied his belt to take off his pants as well, he jumped at her bold move.  
"You're not going to sleep with your pants on, it's not comfortable." She sweetly said to him.  
He obliged and took them off, promising himself that they were the last pieces of clothes he let her take off.

He laughed at her light kisses on his neck, it tickled. He couldn't deny how much he loved the intimacy they were sharing right now. Holding her seemed so right that he wondered why he hadn't try to be closer to her after his return.  
Well, in fact he knew why... he was scared she would push him away after all he had done.  
"Tifa, you know, I love you so much." He knew it was stupid to say that because she may not remember what happened tomorrow morning... or she may remember.  
He wasn't used to those new materia's way of functioning after all.  
"I shouldn't say that, sorry..."  
"He? No! No really, why shouldn't you?... I love you too, Cloud." her hand was stroking his cheek.  
He looked at her and she was with no doubt sincere. He smiled, feeling his heart warming up.  
"For real?" he asked.  
"Yes for real, my little baby chocobo." She hugged him with all her might, he chuckled at the nickname she used for the second time that night.  
"Let's sleep now" he said and was glad she complied, she must be tired after all!  
He secured her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin and whispered a good night in her ear.


	3. Double Materia 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.
> 
> Author note : it's been more than two months I updated, sorry! I caught a cold, then went on holiday in Japan (yeah!!) while there was a heatwave in my country, and back to work kind of tired, ill again this time hurting my back lol 
> 
> This is chapter3, enjoy! Read and review ;)

Chappy 3 :

The morning inevitably came, the little moment of bliss of last night flying away.   
Cloud felt Tifa woke up, it was only 6 a.m and he supposed the effect of the materia wasn't dissipated yet.  
Tifa was surprisingly not in his arms but beside him, she turned towards him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her in a reassuring manner.   
"Cloud?"  
"Yeah. It's ok Tifa, it's still too early, sleep a little more." he kissed her forehead.  
"Ah...Mmmh"  
After five minutes, when he thought she had fallen back to sleep, she squirmed again and finally voiced the question that was in her mind.  
"Cloud, why are you with me in my bed?" she asked shyly. She didn't remembered what happened and she felt confused.  
Cloud snapped his eyes open at the question. She wasn't under the spell anymore, which meant it was time for some explanations and Cloud really didn't know how to explain himself.  
He looked at her and her expression was back to normal, she was slightly blushing because of the way he was holding her.  
She noticed he wasn't wearing a T-shirt, it served to intensify her blush.  
"Are you... are you naked?" she blurted suddenly.  
"No!! No I'm not!" he was the same colour as her now.

In all her embarrassment, she quickly sat on the bed, leaving the warmth of his arms. The first thing she saw was his T-shirt on the floor and his pants on the edge of the bed.   
"Cloud... what... what happened?!" her voice was shaking.  
Cloud sat next to her and tried his best to explain the situation.  
"Tifa, you were under a spell. Do you remember? Yuffie left us a box of materia and you accidentally activated one of them last evening."  
"What?"  
"Nothing bad happened, don't worry. I stayed with you because I was worried and you asked me to. You remembered Yuffie, do you?"  
Tifa frowned, there was a fog instead of her memories of yesterday.  
"No, I don't remember anything..." she said lamely.  
"It's ok your memories will come back slowly, don't fret over it."  
"But... please, Cloud, tell me what happened." she looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed.  
"Ok..."  
He began the story from Yuffie's visit to the moment when he arrived in the bar and she cried in his arms.  
"I cried? But why? And what was that materia?" she felt more and more confused.  
"The abilities of the materia were Exacerbated Feelings and Truth. I guess you cried because you were tired."  
"And after that what did I do?" she was afraid to find out.  
"Several times you said you were alone and scared. You cried a lot and asked me to stay with you."  
"To stay with me? shirtless and all?"  
"Well no, you didn't mentioned that but you seemed to like it better that way... But it's not the point." he was fidgeting awkwardly, she raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

He let out a deep breath before explaining himself.  
"Knowing the abilities of the materia, I feared your reaction towards me... I feared you would tell me that I was a jerk, that you only tolerated me in your life... or that you would punch me saying how I was unforgivable for having abandoned you and the kids... I really thought I would be on the receiving end of your wrath..."  
"Did I do that? Did I punch you?" she asked in an alarming voice.  
He smiled at her and bend toward her to whispered in her ear : "No, it was the exact opposite in fact..." he kissed her cheek and put one of his arm around her waist.  
She looked at him relieved.  
"Then, what happened? And what about your clothes?"  
"Oh, that..." he chuckled. "You're the one who stripped me in fact... and I wasn't able to stop you."  
"You're kidding??"  
"Not at all. Let's say you were really affectionate with me. Good to know you're still fond of me."  
"Cloud... I...sorry..."  
"Ssshhh, no harm was done Tifa, don't worry. In fact I'm glad you spoke freely to me. There were things I didn't know..."  
She was feeling nervous, just what did she say and do last night?   
"Like what?"  
"Like you would like me to take you on a ride with Fenrir, that you would love to spend more time with me..." he was watching intently her reaction, she was blushing like mad.  
"Also I'm happy to know that I'm your little baby chocobo." he couldn't help but chuckled at the ridiculous nickname. She was now hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment.  
"And Tifa, I like your kisses..." he wrapped his arms all around her, he didn't want her to feel ashamed, he didn't want to lie about what happened either. He knew he still had to apologize for his lack of self control, he shouldn't have kissed her the way he did.  
He stroke her forearm gently and put his chin on her shoulder, waiting for her to say something.  
She finally dared to show her face, her eyes locking with his.   
He was smiling, the kind of smile she loved, the kind of smile he was making more and more often. She rested her head on his shoulder and returned the hug, if he was willing to show some marks of affection to her, she wouldn't push him away.  
"I really kissed you? I mean... a real kiss?" she whispered softly. He nodded at her.  
"Do I have to apologize?"  
"No... I'm the one who have to."  
"Why?"  
"Because I kissed you back...even if I knew you were under a spell." he whispered back, hoping she wouldn't get mad at him.  
She frowned at him and tried to search for an explanation in his eyes. He turned his head, suddenly feeling really guilty.  
"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry Tifa." he was waiting for a slap which didn't come. She was still watching him, trying to comprehend the full extend of what he said.  
"Are you saying that if I kiss you, you would kiss me back?" she asked dumbfounded.  
He blushed at her question, what should he say? That he was a jerk taking advantage of any situation?  
"Yes..." he lamely answered. There, now he clearly stated to her he was indeed a jerk!  
Again she was looking at him with round eyes.  
"Hu, well... I want to see that..." she said, completely overwhelmed at the idea of Cloud and her kissing.  
Silence etched between them, both embarrassed and uncertain of what to do.  
Tifa couldn't contain herself any longer. She slowly hooked her arms around his neck, forcing him to look at her. She began to kiss his cheek and soon his lips, he froze, she pulled back herself for a second and whispered softly : "Can't you do better than that?"  
She went to his neck this time and he stopped her.  
"Tifa..." he didn't know what he wanted to say.  
"I hope last night was better than that."  
"Mmmh, it was." he confessed, the red colour on his face intensifying.  
"Show me, then."  
He was feeling stupid suddenly, he had in his arms the women he loved, she wasn't mad at him and she wanted him to kiss her. He finally broke into a smile and gently took her lips, trying his best to convey all of his feelings into it.  
Soon she sat on his thighs, straddling him and kissing him as if there was no tomorrow... 

(NdA : kissing as if there was no tomorrow... wait, they already have done that before!! literally! you know, under the Highwind...)

Should I write a chapter 4 or not? I haven't decided yet.


End file.
